


Panda Hero

by TricksterGirl



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Cute, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6783736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterGirl/pseuds/TricksterGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a certain girl who hides on the outskirts of Ikebukuro, tending to stay by yourself. You aren't part of any gang, though many think you are. You hate gangs. It isn't the acts of violence that bothers you, more of just the size of them. Sometimes they don't act like a family, someone who has your back.</p><p>Izaya has always had an interest in you, due to your odd attitude . But what will happen when he needs your help?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scrap-wood and Lead Pipes

_**There's a certain place on the outskirts of the town** _

_**Scrap wood and lead pipes and junk all around** _

You were a mercenary of sorts, having worked for many gangs as long as they were able to pay you. You were a yellow scarf and quickly changed when someone else's deal became better. Everyone wants you on their side, but you are only on one person's side. Yours. It seems as though the gangs ignore that, not wanting your crazy mind to be working for their rival.

Still, you may do work for money, but if something was going on and you wanted it to stop, you would make it stop. Your trusty metal bat seemed to always do the trick. You hated when someone was hurting a kid and whenever you even heard the faintest whisper about it, you were already off to go and deal with the problem. Many try to keep you from hearing these things due to your rash thinking. You don't think about the consequences of any of your actions. If you wanted to fix something, then you would fix it.

Normally you stayed at your base, which was basically a junk-yard. Normally people would bring things that they didn't want and that were dangerous here. Many gangs had dropped off used weapons, since they thought that one-day, you would be on their side. You enjoyed receiving new weapons, as you had a good talent to be able to fix them up and make them better than they were before. You would still always favor your metal bat though. It would always be your favorite.

It was night out at the moment and you were walking the streets, bored and unable to sleep. Many people didn't mess with you, since it was obvious who you were. You didn't try to hide it. You had huge black circles under your eyes and you wore ridiculously bright clothing. It was as if you wanted them to be able to see you. You never got a lot of sleep, due to having insomnia. You were good as long as you got around four hours of sleep. You didn't know how you were able to function normally with only that amount of sleep, but you could. You were still as perceptive as someone who got the normal amount of sleep. Maybe it was a gift given to you so you could help others during the dark of night.

Dragging against the ground, the bat made a sound that many were used to hearing. When they heard this, they quickly tried to get inside. You wouldn't hurt someone who was innocent, but they still worried about it. They didn't know about your moral code and thought that you were just crazy. But no,you may have been crazy but you had a code.

Your hands were itching to get in a fight, bored. You hadn't gotten a job in a while and you were starting to feel slightly jumpy due to being unable to get out your anger. Eyes narrowed, you tried to find a poor soul who had decided that today was the day that they were going to do something bad. Whatever was watching over you gave you a give when you found a guy who was mugging a woman in an alley. You quickly walked over, a smile coming to your face. Finally, you could do something.

"Hey, scram." It sounded as though you were talking to the attacker, but instead you were talking to the victim, You knew that many didn't like to see you in action. You knew that you were brutal, but you didn't care. They shouldn't do bad things unless they wanted to get punished. The women looked at you and quickly ran away, the man who attacked her ignoring her. He was now staring at you ,eyes wide. Everyone knew who you were and wait it meant if you found them.

"H-Hey, can't we talk about this?" He asked as you moved closer to him, bat resting on your shoulder. You aimed and hit the man behind his knee, causing him to scream and fall to the ground.

"No, we can't." You began to attack him, the man continuing to scream. You were skilled with this and knew just where to hit where it wouldn't kill him. You didn't want to kill someone, but you did want to make sure that they got the message. They couldn't go around just hurting people. Gang against gang was fine because both of them knew what to expect. Innocent people didn't ask for this. His screaming soon stopped as he fell unconscious due to the pain and you let out a sigh.

That was nice. You didn't feel as bad as you did earlier. You were able to help someone and so you felt good once again. If you went too long without hurting someone, you felt like you weren't doing your part. You were able to fight well, so it should be your job to fight for those unable.

You turned around when you heard clapping. You already knew who it was before even seeing his smug face. Having worked for him multiple times before, it was hard to forget how he acted. Izaya stood there, a smirk on his face. It seemed as though that expression never left his face. You hated it, yet were intrigued by it at the same time.

"What do you want?" You asked, setting your bat on your shoulder once again, not minding the blood that was dripping from it. It wasn't a lot, but it was still noticeable.

"Oh, (Y/N)-Chan, you know the only time I come to you is when I have a job for you." He said and you already knew from his smirk that this job wasn't going to be an easy one.

_**Injection needles all stuck in a dartboard** _

_**A hand-sewn glove on a makeshift home base** _


	2. Chaotic Vigilante

**_If you're in a jam, you can call her anytime_ **

**_Out there in the field circled by power lines_**  
  
        You followed Izaya back to his house. He made you sit down on the couch before he went off to the kitchen to make tea. Once he finished, he brought you out a cup and sat down across from you. You didn't say anything and just stared down into the steamy liquid in your cup.  
  
        "So, I assume that you would like to know what the job is that I want you to take." Izaya said, resting his feet on the arm of the couch he was sitting on. A smirk on his face, you wondered if the job was something that would benefit him..Of course it would. The better question was, did it affect innocent people?  
  
        "Yes.." You said in a gruff voice. You were used to only using the least amount of words that you could even while still getting your point across.   
  
        "Well, as you may have been able to see, a war is starting. Not a war between gangs, but something more, larger than they can even imagine. Something supernatural is going on and if we want Ikebukuro to stay the same, we are going to have to deal with it together. Even if we have trouble and hate each other, this force is so strong that it will need multiple groups to defeat it." Izaya began to explain, looking over at you with an almost bored look.  
  
        "Right, and this thing is?" You asked.  
  
        "That isn't important at the moment. Right now, we just need to prepare for the war that is going to arrive. We need to get the upperhand."   
  
        "I want to know what I am up against." You growled out. Izaya's eyes narrowed but he quickly snapped back to his normal expression. He knew how you acted and had gotten used to it. He even liked it. He knew that you weren't afraid to talk back to him like many were. It was one of the things that made you so intresting.   
  
        "Fine, I suppose it is only right to tell you what you are up against. You remember the scare that many had with Kuchisake-onna?" Izaya tilted his head to the side. You remember. When you were a young child, your parents wouldn't let you walk home alone because of her.  
  
        The women who wears a surgical mask and asks you if she is pretty. You always thought it was just a legend but now, you would believe that she was real. You had dealt with dullahans and worse, so what was keeping this women from being real like the rest?  
          
        "Yes, good. Well, it seems as though she has made a reappearance in our little town, causing many deaths. These deaths have been swept under the carpet but people are now starting to get worried. I brushed it off, as she was only killing people. It wasn't like she was dealing with anything huge. That was when Celty came to me with information."

  
        You knew Celty. You enjoyed talking to her, as she was one of the few people that didn't few you as a freak. She saw you as just another person, like her. She even helped figure out some calming techniques for you so you would never go too far when dealing with on of your victims.  
  
        "She told me that for some reason that she can't explain, Kuchisake-onna is being followed by what appear to be ghosts. Some have the same smile as he and others are cut in half. We are unable to figure out why, though Celty believes that they are still here due to the scissors that Kuchisake-onna is using."  
          
        "So, why didn't Celty do anything?"  
                 
        "She tried, but she was unable to attack any of the ghosts. I believe that to be able to attack them, they must attack you or get enraged first. You know, they need to let their guard down and lose their concentration on being invisible."   
  
        "So, why are you telling me this?" You growl out, starting to get bored.  
  
        "Well, I feel as though soon Kuchisake-onna is going to become a big problem for our city. I don't want her to ruin the game that I am playing. This means that I need to get rid of her before she starts to ruin the town. That is where you come in. I plan on having you help me with this."   
  
        "And why should I help you?"  
  
        "Because. Kuchisake-onna goes after children. You wouldn't want them to keep dying, would you?" He knew how to press your buttons. He knew that as soon as he mentioned the children, you would be on his side. And he was right. You gripped the handle of your bat and listened as he told you his plan. Soon you will have dealt with this Kuchisake-onna and go back to your normal life. 

**_Chaotic vigilante, she answers to no man_ **

**_Metal bat brandished in her left hand_ **


	3. Static and White Noise

**_Radios that play static and white noise_ **

**_Flickering neon bunny girls from Playboy_**  
  
        You went back to your base and almost forgot about the conversation that you and Izaya had a few weeks ago. He hadn't said anything about the fight he wanted to start and it slowly slipped from your mind. You still looked out for the women at night and stayed near schools to protect the young kids. Still, there was no sign of the women with the red medical mask. You wondered if she had left.  
  
        That was when you got a text from Izaya and a short explanation of what you were going to do. The address was close to the main part of downtown Ikebukuro.   
  
        '(Y/N)-Chan, you must remember our conversation, yes? Well, now is the time. Please get prepared tonight and meet me at this address. Get your best weapon as I feel as though you are going to need it. Don't worry, I have made sure that you have plenty backup, though I feel as though you will be dealing with Kuchisake-onna. You are the fastest of the group and rumor has it that she is incredibly fast.  
  
        Your backup is Celty and Shizu-Chan. She somehow convinced him to help us, so that is lovely.  I will meet you here and then we can discuss the plan. The fight shall happen during the night, so please be prepared. Good luck.'   
  
        Your eyes stared at the message for a while, trying to understand what you were going to have to do tonight. It didn't seem real. You didn't mind the fighting, but it seemed like this was all some weird horror anime. I mean, you never thought that you would have to deal with ghosts before. But, you've dealt with supernatural things before, so what was keeping you from this one?  
  
        You got dressed in your normal bright pink and green outfit, putting the black makeup under your eyes. You weren't sure why you dressed like this. You thought that it was because you didn't want to surprise anyone, as you always wanted it to be a far fight. Even though you were going to be dealing with something so dangerous, you still dressed the same. It would just feel weird for you to wear anything else when going to fight.  
  
        Your weapon of choice was your metal bat, as it always the weapon that you preferred. You still grabbed a few knifes and hid them throughout your outfit. You put one in your boot and another in your belt. This wasn't normal, but you decided that it might be good to make sure to have extra weapons in case something happened.   
  
        Walking down the street to the address that Izaya had given you, you ignored the stares that you were receiving. You knew that people were scared of you and you didn't care. They were right to be scared of you. You would never hurt them, but you were still so strong. No matter how safe you feel with something, you should still feel a slight cautiousness when dealing with it. She was like a bomb that no one knew when was going to go off.   
  
        If you were in there shoes, you would be scared of yourself as well. You would stay away and hope that you wouldn't cross paths with yourself.   
  
        You found a bench near the address where the three of you were planning on meeting and sat down, deciding to wait for the three to arrive. You sat the bat down between your legs, holding the handle tightly. Your mind began to wander to the fight that was coming and if you were truly prepared for what you were about to deal with.

**_If you want her help, she asks for collateral_ **

**_Certain fruit from a poppy will be all_ **


	4. Opium Seed

**_Step up and say "I ask of you, please"_ **

**_Step back and present the opium seed_**  
  
        You hated that they called the money that they paid you, an opium seed. Apparently it started as a joke but now has become the normal use for the words. No one in Ikebukuro did opium, so they never mistook it for the actual drug. If someone was talking about an opium seed, that meant that they were talking about you and how to hire you.  
  
        You were waiting for Izaya to arrive, as well as Shizuo and Celty. You knew that Izaya and Shizuo hated each other, but hopefully Shizuo would be able to handle himself for a few minutes. Izaya wasn't even going to be part of the fight. He was just going to tell you the plan and then leave to observe from afar. You weren't sure if he was scared or if he wanted to keep Shizuo's head calm. It seemed as though Izaya really wanted to get rid of this women. She must be causing chaos in this game of his.  
  
        People stared at you and whispered, which is how you heard the words 'opium seed'. You tried to ignore them but they made no attempt to ignore you. Many were blatantly staring at you, but you didn't blame them. With the rumors and the brightly colored clothing, it was hard to ignore you. You have dealt with this kind of thing before.  
  
        It didn't take long for the three of them to arrive. Celty and Shizuo sat beside you, keeping Shizuo as far away from Izaya as possible. His fist was gripped so hard that his knuckles had turned a deathly white. The citizens who had been walking past you had quickly dispersed, knowing that when the two of them got together, things were going to fly.   
  
        Izaya sat on top of the bench on the other side of you, looking down at all three of you. You knew he enjoyed doing that. He viewed himself as a weird god and all of you were just humans that he loved. Well, he loved some of you, while others he didn't. He always liked to remind you that he loved humans but hated monsters. Maybe that was why he wanted to destroy this women so much.  
  
        "So, you all know why you are here. I'll keep this brief so I don't ruin your lookout for his women. You are to kill Kuchisake-onna and get rid of those ghost things that are following her. They are ruining this town and I can't do my job." Shizuo seemed let out a grunt that was similar to a laugh, which earned a glare from Izaya.   
  
        "Do you know how we are suppose to get rid of this thing?" You asked, reading what Celty texted and asking Izaya. With all of you on this slightly too small bench, it was hard for anyone other than you to read what she was typing on her phone.  
          
        "No, I assume that you just need to kill Kuchisake-onna." Izaya hopped down off of the bench and began to walk away from the three of you. You hated when he walked backwards. You weren't sure why but it just always seemed to be in a mocking way, if that made sense to anyone other than yourself.   
  
        "Good luck you three~." With that, he spun around, causing his jacket to flutter. He walked away, taking huge strides with his legs. Soon he was gone from your sight,m leaving the three of you alone with each other. You weren't close to either of these two but you wouldn't consider them enemies. They were probably the closest thing to a friend that you had. Still, that wasn't even close to what a friend was for a normal person. You never hung out with them or anything. All you did was sometimes work with them if Izaya wanted you to.  
  
        You didn't actually work for Izaya but most of your official jobs either came from him or another gang. Izaya's jobs lasted a long time while the gangs only lasted until they couldn't pay you anymore. Whenever you didn't have a job from anyone, you just did whatever you wanted. You protected people and wandered. You didn't mind it. You actually liked your life.   
  
        Shizuo and Celty talked with each other as the sky began to get dark and the lights of Ikebukuro came on, creating a wonderland that you were happy to call your home. You would protect it from anything, including scary ghost ladies.  
 

**_There's her voice in an indifferent grumble_ **

**_There's nowhere for you to run, now_ **


	5. Panda Hero

**_A smoky haze and bags under her eyes_ **

**_Let all make way for our pinch hitter_ **

        You weren't sure if you should join in the conversation with the two others, since you didn't feel like it was your place. You enjoyed talking with them but you felt like they didn't like talking to you. They must view you as just some crazy person who hid on the outskirts of Ikebukuro. You didn't want people to view you that way, but maybe it was the best thing. It was true, so shouldn't they believe in the truth?  
  
        You didn't think that your life would turn out this way. When you were little, you thought that you were going to be something amazing. You thought you would be a hero, but you wondered if you truly were one. When you looked back at the heros that you worshiped as a younger person, you weren't like them. You weren't like Superman or Batman, or any of those magical girls in mangas. You were nothing like them.  
  
        You were more like the joker...You were chaotic, always being unable to see what you were going to do in the next second. You would hurt people badly...Didn't that make you as bad as them? Yes they did bad, but then technically, weren't you doing bad things as well by hurting them? This really was all just a paradox wrapped up in a neat bow.  
  
        "Hey." A gruff voice brought you out of your thoughts, "Do you have a plan for what we are going to do when it is show time?"   
  
        It was Shizuo. You would be lying if you said you didn't admire the man with the large amount of strength. You loved watching him. He always did the right thing. If there was a hero in Ikebukuro, it would be him. He always did good things. It must come easy to him, unlike you.  
  
        "I believe I am suppose to chase after the lady while you keep the 'ghost' things at bay. Izaya said she is fast and I'm the fastest one here." You lean back.  
  
        "How do you know that?"   
  
        "Wanna test that strong man?"   
  
        "Hm..? I don't think we have time. What if you don't have enough power to kill the women?" Shizuo seemed to be almost smirking, though you couldn't tell if there was annoyance behind it. If you would say your thoughts, you would say that you thought he was actually enjoying how you were speaking to him.   
  
        "Don't worry, Lizzie is strong enough."   
          
        "Who is Lizzie? Is that you?" Shizuo's eyebrows narrowed and you could tell that Celty was confused as well. It sounded so normal to you, but you knew it must sound crazy when it was said to anyone else. Guess that was how most things in your mind worked.  
  
        "My bat. She will be strong enough, so don't worry. I'm still here, ain't I?" You smirked and the two of you continued to talk like this as time passed. You couldn't tell how long the two of you spoke, but that didn't matter to you. You were actually enjoying this. Is this what it felt like having friends? If this was the feeling, then maybe you wouldn't mind it. You might try to get more friends after this night..It seemed like it was worth it.    
  
        Celty stayed out of it, seeming to be texting someone on her phone. Probably Shinra. He probably wanted to be informed as to what was going on. A worried 'boyfriend' and all.   
  
        Just as you were about to  make a smart remark to one of Shizuo's comments, that was when the noise happened. It was odd, something you were unable to explain to anyone else. It sounded like tons of people crying at the same time, though at different times. It could easily drive someone insane. Luckily you were already there. Guess it was time to start this night off. 

  
**_It's really her, the Panda Hero_ **

**_So long to our opponent's killer liner_ **


	6. Dear Ol' Hero

**_Gossip so dark that it'd eat you alive_ **

**_And the townsfolk are harpin' that it's all a contrivance_**  
  
        The three of you began to fight, which seemed as though it was easy at first. Any of the creatures that came toward you, you would just hit with one of your weapons and it would soon disappear. It seemed as if it was almost too easy. None of you had even been hit with the random knives that the ghosts were carrying. It looked as if they had just grabbed the sharpest thing that was close to them.   
  
        It was hard to look at the ghosts without getting sad. They were children, though others seemed to be adults and teens. Still, it wasn't right. Children coming at you with scissors and knifes..This wasn't right! How could anyone do this?! You even felt as though Izaya, who was welcome to doing a lot, was above this.  
  
        But that was when you began to notice that the number of the ghost weren't dwindling. They were staying the same. Whenever you would hit one of the ghosts, it would just disappear but then reappear farther behind the others. It was just a cycle that looked as though it wasn't going to be easily broken. No matter what the three of you tried, they just kept reappearing behind the others, who you had attacked just moments ago.   
  
        You felt yourself begin to panic, if that is what you would call it. It was almost as if panic and anger had a baby, that was what you were feeling. You were starting to worry about what you would do if you couldn't actually kill these things while getting angry that everything that you were trying just wasn't working! Shouldn't Izaya have known this?!   
  
        Tears were rolling down your cheeks, due to the trouble of this fight. It was hard to process. The idea of not being able to win as well as the image of the little children. Even with a hard exterior shell, this was all too much for you. You couldn't remember the last time that you had truly cried. It seemed as though all of your tears had just backed up and were now all coming out at the same time.   
  
        It made it hard to see and you got nicked a few times but you didn't mind. You kind of liked it, as you felt it was necessary to keep your mind focused. The pain would help you get through this and remember that these ghosts were just that, ghosts. They were dead and if you were able to kill them, then maybe that would be the best thing for them. Maybe you could be there hero.  
  
        "Celty? Any tips?!" Shizuo shouted over the loud noises that was coming from your battleground.   
  
        She shook her head, kicking a ghost away before slicing another with her shadow scythe. You wished that you had time to admire her fighting ability, but there were more important things at hand.   
  
        "Even your weapon isn't working?! What are we suppose to fucking do?!" Shizuo shouted as he tossed a nearby vending machine toward a group of ghosts. They just disappeared to reappear just a few feet away from where they were just standing. You weren't making any progress.  
  
        "Just keep fighting. We need to keep them away from us!" You shouted, slamming your bat down on one of their heads. You didn't have to worry about killing them because they were already dead. That was the only good thing about fighting with these things. You didn't have to worry about hurting them too much.  
  
        This was when you began to wonder why you could hurt them in the first place. Shouldn't they be like normal ghosts? Why are they allowing you to hit them? Even though they are reappearing, they still were getting hit in the first place. If they wanted to, couldn't they just let the weapons go through them? There had to be a reason for this...There had to be..  
  
        You began panting and it dawned on you as to why they were doing this. It was so simple..You had done this tactic many times before, though you doubted that Shizuo or Celty had ever used it before. If you are stronger than them, that's fine. All you have to do is outlast that. That means, you have to get them worn out. Just continue fighting them and soon they will lose all their energy.   
  
        You weren't sure what that meant. If you couldn't truly hurt them, where was this battle to go? There was only one outcome of this battle and you could easily say that it was one that you weren't fond of. You weren't going to let yourself be beat by some stupid ghosts!   
  
        That was when you saw her, red medical mask standing out from all the ghosts around her. She was standing back, just watching the fight. She had a pair of large scissors in her hands. You couldn't see her face, but you felt as though she was smirking. Even if she didn't have those cuts on her face, she still would have a horrid smirk on her face.  
  
        Without even looking or telling the other two, you picking up your bat, hit the nearest ghost in the head, and began to run. You could feel the pain in your feet from how hard they were hitting the pavement but you didn't care. You were enraged and you knew what you wanted. You were going to kill that women.  
  
        "Hey!" Shizuo shouted and started after you to help, but Celty held him back . She shook her head and Shizuo got the message, even if it was one that he didn't want to follow. Still, he stayed back with Celty and kept the ghosts busy as they waited for you. All he could do for you now other than fighting the ghosts was wish you the best.  
 

**_Of course we don't like her, though she's called a "hero"_ **

**_But of course we keep a lookout for our dear ol' Hero_ **


	7. The Game

**_And now the opposite team is up at bat_ **

**_Let all make way for our pinch runner_**  
  
        You weren't sure where you were running, all you knew was that you needed to chase the women. When Izaya told you that she was fast, he wasn't lying. It was hard for you to keep her in your sights, but somehow you managed to. You could tell that she was causing you to run in circles as you saw the two others fighting the ghosts multiple times.  
  
        You tried to come up with a plan in your head, but it was hard to when all you could think about was the women in front of you. You needed to figure something out before you got too tired out. Carrying a heavy metal bat while running was definitely not helping with your energy levels.   
  
        The woman's black hair was flying out from behind her. For some reason, the more that you saw her running away, the more anger that was built up in your body. You felt as though your eyes had gone blind except for the woman you were chasing. All you could think about was all the children that she had murdered. They were so innocent, yet she ended their lives. You had to make her suffer, you knew that.  
  
        You skidded as you took a turn and somehow ended up near an alley. You spend up, ignoring the pain in your legs. The woman, Kuchisake-onna, was running into this alley. She ran all the way down toward the end before turning around and looking at you. The medical mask that she wore seemed to almost shine in the darkness.   
  
       Slowing down your pace, you began to walk. You knew that you looked threatening, but it didn't seem to bother or faze this woman. She just stood there, staring at you with her dark eyes. They looked lifeless, though you assumed they were. If someone could do something as bad as her to the innocent, they had to be dead. Their soul had to be black and shriveled up into a small heap.   
  
        "Am I beautiful...?" The woman asked, tilting her head to the side. It was slightly hard to hear her, but you did. You tried to think of what to do. You wanted her to take the mask off...You wanted to see who she truly was without hiding it.   
  
        "Yes." You kept walking toward her, making sure that your steps were slow enough so you wouldn't reach her quickly. You wanted to continue this conversation. You wanted her to feel fear, if that was even something that she could feel. You wanted her to feel like the children she killed.  
  
        The woman grabbed her medical mask and took it off, throwing it to the ground. Most would be taken aback by what they saw but you didn't even flinch. The woman had slit marks from both corners of her mouth up toward her cheekbone. It didn't bother you, for some reason. You didn't care what she truly looked like. You had a goal and you were going to get it done.  
  
        "Am I beautiful now...?  
          
        "How about I ask a question now." You said, gripping your bat tightly. You didn't want to answer her question just yet. You wanted to make her feel something, anything. Even if it was something small, you wanted her to feel something! Anything!  
  
        The woman seemed to be confused by this, as no one had ever said that before. She reminded you of a computer who couldn't figure out the command it was just given. She was malfunctioning, as much as a ghost could.  
  
        "Am I beautiful?" You were now a few few away from her, maybe three. Once again, she was confused. Her eyes narrowed, as if she was frustrated by your response. You wouldn't be surprised if she was. No one had ever asked her a question before. Gues there was a first time for everything.   
  
        "What..?" She growled out, gripping the scissors in her hands, "That isn't right...Am I beautiful?!? Not you, am I beautiful?!" She said the question with more force this time, as if trying to make you answer her.   
  
        "No, you aren't." You lifted the bat up as the woman looked like she was about to charge you, "You are one of the ugliest people I've ever met. You are a horrid creature who deserves to burn for what she has done."   
  
        You brought down the bat and smiled as you enjoyed the sound it made as it hit the woman right in the middle of her head.

**_She's in the game to take it from behind_ **

**_They've got a feeling that this won't end well_ **


	8. Nowhere to Run

**_Both sides are caught up in stifling suspense_ **

**_Watching as she hits the balls over the fence_**  
  
        You weren't sure how long you continued to hit her body.  You felt as though all you were seeing was red and you needed to make her pay for what she did. Even when she stopped moving, you continued to hit her until your arms ached. You continued until you had to stop because of the pain in your arms.   
  
        You hadn't felt like this in a long time.  The last time you felt like this, you were left standing in a large pool of blood. It was a gang that was going around and only hurting innocent people. You had to deal with them. No one tried to stop you, whether they be part of a different gang or just passerby's. It seemed as though they truly agreed with you.   
  
        It happened again and you didn't mind. You were able to do what you needed to do with this red hot rage. You couldn't help but wonder if this was what Shizuo felt like when he got angry..You were panting, just staring down at the horribly deformed body. The children were safe now...

**_And by now they've realized the game's in our favor_ **

**_There's nowhere for them to run, now_ **


	9. Warning Lights

**_She's just a tramp with fire in her eyes_ **

**_A girl of flippancy and warning lights_**  
  
        You were standing over her body, blood dripping from your bat. It was over. This nasty women was dead and she wouldn't be allowed to hurt anyone again. She has paid for all the horrible things that she had did. In your mind, she deserved more. She would always deserve more, but she was dead and you were just left with a dead body. No use ruining it even more.  
  
        Panting, your knuckles were white as you gripped Lizzie. She was covered in blood and so were you, though it was harder to see on you due to your bright pink outfit. It seemed to just match with the darker red splotches that was to be assumed were blood as well. You didn't tend to worry about how you looked. The scarier you looked, the more that people were likely to stay away from you.  
  
        They needed to stay away. Looking down at this body, you realized this. You were crazy and unstable. The only one who was safe around you was Izaya, only because he was just as crazy as you. He was just like you and you were just like him. You hated to think about that, but it was true...You couldn't be trusted with anything.  
  
        A gentle hand rested on your shoulder and you looked up to see Celty standing there. For some reason, even though she didn't have a face to show expressions, she calmed you. You felt as though she was answering you, by saying that you weren't crazy. Yet, if you got all of this from just a hand on the shoulder, how could you not be crazy? Maybe you were just focusing on this too much.  
  
        "Sorry....I just.." You started but Celty cut you off by pushing her phone close to your face so you had to read what she had typed.   
  
         **_“You helped save them.”_**  
  
        "How do you know? I mean, I didn't save all of those who-"   
  
         **_“That is in the past. Focus on the now.”_**  
  
        "I'm just so unstable." You said before she could continue, "I'm just good at dealing with other crazy people because I am just like them. Soon, someone just like me will come and attack me. It is only right."  
  
`         **_“Do you think Shizuo is a monster?”_**  
  
        "W-What?! No, of course not! He is a hero! He helps so many people. I could never view him as a monster." You thought about the blonde man and how you had seen him saving so many people before. He was such an amazing person...You loved seeing him in action, though you would never admit that to anyone.   
  
         **_“Then you aren’t one either, as you two are close to being one and the same. Yes, in different ways, but you understand each other. You are both of the same boat and I can tell you, that boat isn’t sinking. You are both fine.”_**  
  
        You were going to say something else, trying to prove her wrong but she wouldn't let you. She grabbed your hand in hers and began to drag you back to where Shizuo was waiting at the bench. Before you got to the pench, Celty turned so she was just facing you and typed out a message to you.   
 

**_“You are a heo, (Y/N), whether you known that or not. You’ve never done anything to hurt anyone who was innocent. Yes, you may be a little quick to decide on something, but normally those are the right choices and it is obvious. You only help Ikebukuro. You are the Panda Hero, remember? The people need you, just like they need Shizuo.”_ **

  
**_“I can assure you, you are not a villain or a bad person. You are amazing and this town needs you. You are not like Izaya. I know you worry about that a lot and I am here to tell this to you now, so I need you to listen. You are not Izaya. You are nothing like Izaya. You will never be anything like Izaya. You will always be (Y/N), the Panda Hero.”_**  
  
        You felt small tears in your eyes as you read the message. You squeezed her hand as a thank you before starting to walk over to Shizuo. You were grateful for Celty, as that was something that you needed someone to tell you. 

**_It's really her, the Panda Hero_ **

**_So long to our opponent's killer liner_ **


	10. Scoreboard Doesn't Lie

**_Got 'em throttled, run the bases, scoreboard doesn't lie!_**  
  
        "I assume that you got rid of that thing." Shizuo said, standing when he saw the two of you coming toward him. He had slight wounds but nothing bad. It was actually shocking with the amount of creatures that you had been fighting. All of you had easily treatable wounds. They would still need to be looked at, but none of them would leave scars. You already had enough scars covering your body, you didn't need more.   
  
        "Yeah. I told you that I would be able to do it." You joked, even though this didn't seem like the best time to be joking. You couldn't help it. You just felt like it was the right thing to do. You felt comfortable around Shizuo, which was something that you weren't used to. This was a weird thing for you...But, you somehow were excited for you to continue feeling this way.   
  
        "Guess I shouldn't have doubted you." He joked back. Celty wasn't used to seeing Shizuo act this way, but she liked it. She began to think about how the two of you were truly an amazing pair. She hoped that the two of you would maybe become more than friends as the time passed.   
  
        "So, how did it go for you guys?" You asked, grateful that Shizuo didn't seem affected at all by your outfit.  
  
        "Fine, really just trying to keep them away from where you were. Whenever you killed that woman, they just disappeared. They left their weapons but they left." Shizuo explained, putting his hands in his pockets.  
  
        "Oh, do you think that they are truly gone?" You asked.  
  
         **_“I believe so. It seems as though they were only stuck to this world because of that women. I believe that they are gone for good now.”_**  
  
        "Good.." You nodded, running a hand through your messy hair. Guess now you were just suppose to part ways and go back to your normal life. You were about to leave when Celty grabbed your hand and showed you her phone.  
  
         **_“We should all see Shinra, just in case.”_**  
  
        "Fine.." You didn't mind seeing Shinra, he was always kind when he saw you. He treated you as if you were one of his regular customers, which was true. He would treat your wounds for free, because Celty liked you. He also liked what you did and didn't mind helping you out.  
  
        The three of you walked to Celty and Shinra's place. It was a surprise that Celty hadn't brought her motorcycle, but it was probably because you weren't that far from their house. She probably waited for Shizuo and then the two of them walked to meet you at the bench.  
  
        You and Shizuo talked, this time about more random things. There was no need to keep talking about what had happened because it was now over. You knew to never dwell on the past. Instead, you talked about what you would believe to be normal topics for friends to discuss. He asked about your 'junkyard' as he called it and you asked questions about his work. The two of you were learning quite a bit about each other, which began to make the two of you want to see each other more often.


	11. So Long

**_So long to our opponent's killer liner_**  
  
        It was done. This fight that you didn't want to be dragged into. The entire battle was finished in one night. You weren't sure how to feel as about it. It was hard to understand truly what had just happened. It had happened so quickly that it almost seemed like a normal thing for you. You knew it wasn't a normal thing, yet your brain had almost convinced you that it was.  
  
        After seeing Shinra for your wounds, which were minor and easily treatable, you began to walk back to your small headquarters. You felt almost numb, though it wasn't in a bad way. It just seemed as though you couldn't process the situation properly. Your brain was just telling you to go home, as this was what you would do whenever you finished any normal job.  
  
        You wondered if Izaya was going to pay you anything for helping...You didn't have to help him. You would even if he didn't pay you though, because of the children. He knew that. You doubted that he would actually pay you anything for doing this, but you might as well think about it. You were going to treat this as a job as it was odd to think of it as anything else.  
  
        You had an don't ask don't tell policy, which meant that you wouldn't mention anything about your jobs as long as they paid you the right amount, if that is what they so wish. You felt like this situation would fall under that category. You wouldn't talk about it unless it was someone who was involved, which that list was quite small. The list got smaller with people who you were comfortable talking to as a friend. That only left one person.  
  
        "Shizuo?" You looked up, seeing the tall man in front of you. His white t-shirt had some cuts in it but you could easily see that he wasn't injured in a way that it would take some time to heal.   
  
        "I wanted to see you before you leave to go to your junkyard." The way he said junkyard kept you from yelling at him. The tone that he used made it obvious that it was a joke. It was only supported by the small smile that was on his face. He seemed as though he enjoyed the strange night the two of you spent together.  
  
        "Ah yes, back to my home sweet home." You put your bat so it is resting on your shoulder, making you look threatening, though that wasn't what you wanted it to do. It was just a comfortable way for you to hold Lizzie. You didn't mind the drying blood on the end of it and Shizuo didn't seem to mind either.  
  
        "I wanted to give you this." He handed you a piece of paper that had a number on it, which you assumed was his number, "I thought that maybe we could continue having our debate as to which one of us is faster. Now that we have time, we could test out the theories."   
  
        You could tell he was nervous as you took the piece of paper. Was he asking you out on a date? Kinda...Aw, he looked adorable. That wasn't a word that you thought would describe the strong man but it was perfect for this exact moment. Your hands brushed when you took the small piece of paper.  
  
        "Yeah, sounds good. I'll get in touch with you soon. See ya, Shizuo." You turned and began to walk away. You looked like a bright hero in pink, bat over your shoulder. You put a piece of gum in your mouth and blew a bubble, enjoying the loud pop it made when it decided that it was too big.  
  
        "Yeah, see ya, (Y/N)." Shizuo shouted after you, excited to see you once again, though he wasn't sure when that was going to be. He secretly hoped that it would be soon.


End file.
